This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
One type of automotive axle assembly is called a split-shaft disconnecting axle and employs a bevel gear differential and a disconnect clutch. One of the side gears of the differential can be drivingly coupled to a first vehicle drive wheel by a first output shaft. The other side gear of the differential can be drivingly coupled to a second output shaft. The second output shaft can be drivingly coupled to an input of the disconnect clutch and the output of the disconnect clutch can be drivingly coupled to a third output shaft that is drivingly coupled to a second vehicle drive wheel. The disconnect clutch can be configured to selectively couple the second and third output shafts.
When the differential case is stationary and the differential side gears are rotating with the drive wheels, adverse noise, vibration, and harshness (“NVH”) can occur. At least one condition when this can occur is when the bevel differential side gears are pushed into zero backlash with their mating differential pinion gears, such as when a half-shaft constant velocity joint thrusts inboard to cause axial movement of the side gear for example. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved axle assembly.